Bad Blood
by CamiBelle
Summary: Sam is captured by a family of demons with a grudge against John and access to a rather unusual spell. As always, havoc ensues. Plenty of hurt!Sam and angsty/protective!Dean. Coauthored with wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl13
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up to someone driving a screwdriver through his brain. At the very least that's what it felt like. His shoulders ached, and when he tugged at his hands he found them tied behind his back. As he came slowly into consciousness, he blinked at the bright light shining in his eyes. Looking around in confusion as the light dimmed, his eyes slowly came to rest on two black orbs staring at him. Demons. Of course this would happen to Sam. The one time he had told Dean that he could handle being on his own for a few hours, and he gets kidnapped. But Sam couldn't think about that at the moment, he had to find a way out of his unfortunate situation.

Sam looked past the bright light and tried to focus on the demon holding him captive.

He sensed that there were more of the creatures hidden beyond his sight, but the one that was right in front of him was a tall dark-haired boy of about fifteen. He would have been fairly handsome if it weren't for the black eyes dominating the center of his face.

Oh, this was bad. This was very, very bad. How long had he been missing? An hour, two hours, a day? Dean would be panicking. Oh god, he was going to be in so much trouble.

Of course he couldn't really _get_ in trouble if he was dead.

Trying to get his bearings, he saw a small window a few feet off the ground. If he could only get away from the demons holding him captive long enough to make it to the window, then he could escape.

He gave another tug at the ropes, trying to gauge how tight they were. Unfortunately, this got the demon's attention. It's slightly vacant and bored eyes snapping into focus when it saw that he had moved. It's hand whipped out and latched around his wrist, long nails digging into his arm.

"Well, well. Look who's awake. Took you long enough." the demon said. "I think it's time we introduce our guest to his hosts."

A knife grazed his chin as his head was forced up to meet the demon's eyes.

"Family, meet Sam Winchester." He pulled his head up further and a drop of blood rolled down his neck where his blade had pierced Sam's skin. He winced but tried not to drop eye contact. "Sam Winchester, meet family."

Now that he looked more carefully he could see that the demon was not alone. There were others lurking in the shadows. As he watched they stepped out into the small ray of light that illuminated the room.

There were three of them, the oldest was a tall, lean, dark haired man with streaks of gray running through his hair. His old and slightly worn suit made him look like an office worker, or perhaps a teacher. In contrast, the second was a woman, relatively young and rather pretty in a quiet bookish way. She was in her late thirties, Sam estimated, and had a pair of glasses still perched on her forehead, though one of the lenses was shattered.

The third was the most disturbing. A little girl was standing in the corner, her dark ragged bangs covering a childish yet worn face. A small and demonic giggle came from her throat, sending a chill down Sam's spine. Sam shivered. The child couldn't be more than eight. Her parents would be looking for her. He tried to remember the exorcism that dad had taught him only last week. The words were on the tip of his tongue, and he opened his mouth to unleash them on the family when a fist slammed into his teeth.

A trickle of blood slipped through his lips and he spat it on to the ground, then brought his eyes up to look in to the demon's again. It grinned. "There'll be none of that now," the little girl said from the corner.

The woman smiled, dipping her head in a nod, "Sit still my boy, there's a score to be settled."

* * *

Dean pushed open the hotel room door. His date had ended nearly a half hour ago, the girl had classes in the morning, but he'd decided to stop and get burgers for Sammy on the way home.

He plunked the bag down on the top of the mini-fridge, and noticing that Sam wasn't in the room, walked over to the spot where they had agreed he would leave a note if he had decided to go out.

There was no note.

He checked the floor, then the rest of the room. He knocked on the bathroom door, and then having verified that the room was empty of both a note and his brother, grabbed his key and ran down to the lobby. As he had expected, Sam wasn't there either.

Dean, not thinking for a moment, whipped out his cell phone and called the third person on his speed dial. Bobby picked up after just a few rings, and was greeted by a frantic 17 year old boy.

"Bobby?"

"Dean? What is it, boy?"

"It's Sam, Bobby. Sam's gone."

"Gone? What d'ya mean, gone?"

"I mean he's missing. No note, no nothing. Just gone."

"Calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my little brother is missing? What if something happened to him? What if someone _took _him? What if-? No, he can't be dead, Bobby, he can't. And what if-"

"Well first off, you're not gonna be able to help him if you sit here worrying, you idjit."

Dean took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Bobby."

"That's alright, son. Now, when was the last time you saw your brother?"

"Uhh, maybe right before I left. Which was a few hours ago."

"He couldn't have gone that far then. Just calm down. Were you boys hunting anything?"

"No… No. I hit my head pretty bad on the last job, and dad left me and Sam in the hospital. He was going to come back and get us when the hunt was over"

"And what was your daddy hunting?"

"A wendigo, a couple states over"

"Alright, so you know it's not that that's got Sam, presuming anythings got him. Are you sure your brother didn't just wander off?"

"Of course he didn't just wander off!"

"Calm down, Dean! It's not like the kid hasn't done it before"

"I know, ok. But it's different this time. There was no reason for him to… And he would have left a note!"

"Alright boy, I believe you. Just sit tight in case Sam comes back, if you want to drive around looking for him you can do that too. I'll be there in a couple of hours. You called your daddy yet?"

Dean shook his head miserably. "No, he said he'd be out of range all week, he left his cellphone with me."

"Fine, I'll be there soon and we'll figure this out. Just calm down Dean, I'm sure Sam's fine."

* * *

How long had it been since he first woke up? An hour? Six? He wasn't sure, and he was having trouble keeping track of time. He hurt all over, and was having trouble keeping himself calm. It wasn't the severity of the injuries that was worrying him, he'd been hurt much worse in the past. What he had now hurt, _a lot, _but it wasn't even enough to put him in the hospital, or at least not for very long. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken, the woman had snapped it when he'd tried to escape and it was throbbing terribly. The little girl had gone at him with a knife before the brother had pulled her back, and there was a gash up his cheek. It had stopped bleeding a while ago but it still hurt like hell. They'd all taken their turns beating on him a bit, but it hadn't been too severe, he'd received worse beatings from school yard beatings. He got the instinctive feeling that they were saving the real pain for later on. That was what worried him.

He heard talking behind him and lifted his gaze from the ground to examine what the family was doing. The boy, who Sam had taken to thinking of as the brother was talking to the two adults. Sam leaned forward to catch the conversation.

"You've got the phone number?" he asked

The woman nodded. "Yes, tortured it out of the last person he saved." Sam winced, not exactly sure they were talking about, but upset at the confirmation of what was soon to happen to him.

The man reached around and took a cell phone from the woman's hand. From there she strode over to Sam, the rest of her family hanging back. She bent down next to him, and he caught the disturbing scent of blood on her breath. "Sweetie?" she asked, and her voice made his skin crawl. He looked back on the ground, thinking that acknowledging her would only bring more trouble for him.

He felt a hand sharp across his cheek and glanced up. "You'll pay attention to me when I talk to you," she hummed. "Now we're going to make a call to your daddy, how's that sound?"

They were going to call dad? No that couldn't be right. He was in New Jersey hunting that Wendigo, his phone was with . . . No. Oh no. He opened his mouth to tell the woman she was wrong, but the hand came back across his face and he was stunned into silence.

She keyed in his fathers number, and pressed call.

* * *

Dean picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? Sam?"

"Hello, John," the soft and vaguely threatening voice replied from the other end.

Dean shook his head, "No this is-" but the voice interrupted him.

"You remember me, John?" Dean tried to speak again but the voice continued over him. "We have a bit of a score left unsettled if my memory's correct."

"Listen, lady. I don't know who you are, but I've got bigger problems, so-"

"Like Sam?"

That shut Dean up, he gulped. "What?"

"Sam, your son. I believe he's missing? Well I think I might have found him."

Dean's next words were cold and frightening. "Where is he?"

"Right here, you want to say hi?"

Dean's eyes widened. "S-Sammy?"

"Dean?" a small voice came from the other line of the phone.

"Sam! Sam, it's ok! I'm going to come get you. Tell me where you are?"

"I'm . . . I'm in a basement, somewhere near-" Sam's voice was abruptly cut off as the phone was yanked from his hand.

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

"What have you done to my brother?" Dean asked tightly.

"Oh nothing . . . yet. But don't worry. That'll soon change."

"Let me talk to him again!" Dean practically shouted in to the phone, desperate to talk to Sammy, desperate to offer him some kind of comfort.

There was a soft laugh on the other end, and as the voice hissed "Well, if you insist . . ." Dean realized he had just made a terrible mistake.

He had just enough time to shout "No" into the phone, before there was the scratching sound of the receiver being moved through the air, and then the most bone-curdling scream Dean had heard in his life came echoing through the speaker.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon hadn't even touched him. He had told himself he wouldn't scream, but he hadn't been expecting the pain. The thing had flicked it's wrist and suddenly Sam's leg had snapped. He had broken it before, but this was different, he stared down in horror at the blood leaking through his pant leg and realized distantly that the bone must have broken through his skin.

As the pain faded enough that he could think again, he heard Dean's voice pleading with him through the speaker "Sam! Sammy! Answer me dammit!" His voice shook, and for a second Sam was sure he heard his brother choke on a sob.

He breathed deeply and replied in a pained voice "Dean . . ." there were tears running down his face, and he wiped them away, mentally scolding himself for being so weak.

"Sam," his brother sounded relieved, but pained. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"My leg…." he started, but then the demon twisted the broken leg again and he had to bite down another scream, instead letting out a small whimper.

On the other end of the phone he heard Dean gasp and then his brother's voice was back, tight and furious. "Why are you hurting him?" he shouted into the phone.

An almost pained laugh erupted from the brother's throat. "Why do you think, John? Why did you cut and burn my twin sister for hours and hours before you sent her off to hell?"

Sam heard Dean gulp and then his brother shouted into the phone, "Wait! Wait! That wasn't me! That was John, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. That's my little brother you have. Please!"

The demons all shifted on their feet, and cast looks amongst themselves. None of them seemed to know quite what to do, but for one second, Sam thought that perhaps they might actually let them go. Then the little girl stepped forward and grabbed the phone from her mother's hand. Sam flinched at how her voice sounded, both young and terrifying. "Then you'll know the pain of a dead sibling, too, and John the pain of a dead son."

And with that she shoved the knife into Sam's leg, and slammed the phone shut with his scream still ringing off the walls.

* * *

Dean shut the phone after a few seconds of hearing the tone. He stared at the blank wall for a moment as he slowly sank to his knees on the ground. Sam. They were torturing Sam, and there was nothing he could do about it. The phone slid from his hand and came to rest on the floor beside him.

His eyes closed for a moment and he stayed in that position for a long time. Someone was hurting Sam, and for the first time in his life he didn't know how to save his little brother.

He was supposed to protect him. Damn it! That was his one job! That was the only one that mattered at least. And now Sam was hurt, he was scared and alone and they were going to kill him. And there was nothing at all Dean could do.

The reverie was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Slowly, Dean got up off his knees and made his way towards the motel door.

"Bobby?" he asked distractedly.

"Dean? What happened?" Bobby asked, seeing that something must have upset Dean even more.

Dean looked into Bobby's eyes and cracked. "It's Sam, Bobby. S-something's got him! They c-called and they had me talk to him - they were torturing him, Bobby, and I - I can't do anything about it, and-"

"Slow down, Dean. Slow down." Dean took a deep breath. "Do you know _what _has your brother?"

"Not really. They sounded just like people on the phone. But, when they were torturing S-" he swallowed, not able to put the word 'torture' and his brother's name in the same sentence. "I've never heard Sammy scream like that."

"I would say to call your father at this point, but as that's not a possibility, we should hit the books. And quickly. Don't know what these things could do to your brother if we take too long."

Dean shuddered at the thought of those monsters doing anything to his brother. He turned around and headed back to his father's laptop that John had left with the boys.

"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

Sam didn't think that he had ever felt this horrible in his life. It wasn't the broken leg that hurt the most, although that _really _hurt. No, it was the pounding in his head that was the worst. It had grown more and more painful over the past few hours, and now he could barely even think straight. He didn't know what the demons had done to him, but he just knew that they had to have done something.

"Now, now, sweetie, open your eyes." That's strange. Sam thought that his eyes _were _open. Not that he really trusted his judgement at the moment, what with the burning behind his eyes.

"Let me help with that," the older woman said. She brought her hands to beside Sam's eyes and muttered an incantation of some sort. Suddenly, the pain in Sam's head started to go away.

"What - what did you do?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes to try and clear them.

"Just got rid of the pain," the little girl said, stepping out of the shadows she was hiding in.

"Now," the older man said, "Why don't we give your brother another call, hmm?" Sam's eyes widened just as the man pulled a cell phone from his pocket. Sam could hear the clicking of a number he knew all too well, and a lump caught in his throat as the phone began to ring.

* * *

Bobby and Dean had been researching for the past hour, and came up with nothing. No ideas as to what it was that had Sam, and no ideas on where Sam was.

Then the phone started to ring.

Dean gave Bobby a glance before picking it up. "Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Hello Dean," the voice said from the other line. "We thought you might want to talk to your brother again."

"Sam?" Dean said, which caught Bobby's attention. A realization hit Dean and he whispered, "trace" to Bobby. Hoping that the older hunter understood what he meant, he drew his attention back to the other line.

"Let me talk to him," he said tightly.

"As you wish."

Dean heard the crackling of the phone line before hearing a small, "Dean?"

"Sammy?" Dean asked while looking to make sure Bobby was tracing the call. Sure enough, the experienced hunter knew exactly what Dean was talking about. "Are you okay?"

"Been better," Sam croaked. "Dean, I - I'm scared. I think they did something to me-"

"I think you two have talked enough," the woman said. "But don't worry. You'll see him again soon. Won't you Dean?" But before Dean had time to ask what she meant the line disconnected.

Taking a moment to pull his thoughts back, Dean asked Bobby, "Did you get a trace?"

Bobby leaned in to the computer screen, trying to read the small text. "Stupid hunk of junk," he muttered, before he finally said, "Yes. I think I got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Just with school starting and all that chaos we haven't gotten to writing much. Hopefully we'll update more often. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Dean parked the impala in front of the warehouse, and went around back to the trunk and pulled out two guns one of which he handed to Bobby. He knew that they might not work on whatever they were dealing with, but if Dean could kill whatever had his brother, he certainly wanted to. To the arsenal, he added holy water, salt, a silver knife, and a variety of other weapons.

Once they were prepared, the two hunters crept silently along to the front of the warehouse. Dean pushed open the door and winced at the deafening creaking sound that came from it. He stepped through, gun in hand, safety off, expecting to be instantly set upon by demons or worse, but there was no attack. In fact, it at first appeared as if there was nothing in the building at all. Dean's heart leapt into his throat, he was terrified that maybe this was the wrong place, that they'd messed with the trace somehow and lead him to a dead end. Then his eyes landed on a small chair in the corner of the room. It had been pushed over on to the ground and for a second he thought it had perhaps landed on a pile of jackets, as the object under it wasn't moving. He took a few more slow steps forward, before he recognized the limp pile of cloth as his younger brother.

Dean broke into a run and landed on his knees before the boy. Slowly, he brought his hand out and tried to move his brother so that he could see Sam's face.

"Oh, Sammy . . ." Dean said once he caught a glimpse. The small part of Sam's face alone was bruised almost completely black and blue, the eye that Dean could see swollen shut and a painful looking lump raised on his forehead. Dean winced at the thought of how the rest of his brother might look. It took him a moment to find his voice, but then he was shouting, "Bobby! BOBBY! Over here, I found him! He's over here!"

After a few moments the older man made his way over to Dean, and together they hurriedly untied Sam from the chair. When the last rope was cut Sam sagged into Dean's arms and Bobby quickly moved the chair off of the boy. Dean moved Sam away and into a more comfortable position on the ground, trying not to look too much at his injuries, afraid he wouldn't be able to function if he saw what he had let happen to his brother.

Dean shook Sam gently, and after one terrifying minute his brother's eyes fluttered open.

"D-Dean?" Sam asked weakly.

"I'm here, Sammy. It's okay. You're okay." Dean lied. But before Dean knew, Sam was unconscious again.

"Okay boys, it's time to get you home," said Bobby.

Dean carefully lifted Sam up from off the floor and carried his much to slim brother to the impala. Walking as quickly as he could without jarring Sam's injuries too much, they finally made their way to the car.

Dean got in the back seat with his brother, laying Sam's head on his lap, and looked down at the now conscious brother.

"What happened, Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer for a while, just looking into space while what seemed to be an internal battle happened in his head. Finally Sam said, "Some demons took me. The-they tortured me some. Broke my leg . . ." he trailed off.

"What about that thing they did?"

"What?"

"You said you thought they did something to you."

Sam hesitated once more before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean didn't buy it for a second, but Sam looked on the edge of passing out, and he decided there were more important things to worry about. "Alright Sammy, alright. Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Sam winced, but after a moment he nodded, "I think so, my leg is broken pretty badly, uh the bone broke through, and-" but then he stopped and hissed in pain.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked, his voice on the verge of panic.

Sam shook his head, and appeared to be trying to talk through the pain, but after a moment his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped in Dean's arms.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, but his brother didn't respond he turned to Bobby in the front seat and shouted, "Hospital! NOW!"

Bobby stepped on the accelerator as Dean looked down at his little brother. He moved his hand to check for a pulse, just to be sure that Sammy was still with them, and was relieved when he felt one.

Dean worried all throughout the car drive, and was only pulled from his thoughts by Bobby slamming the door shut, signaling that they had arrived at the hospital. Dean gathered his brother up in his arms once again, and carried him through doors of the Blairswill City Hospital.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Dean shouted at no one in particular. A few nurses looked at him, noticed the heap in his hands and rushed over.

Suddenly he was surrounded by doctors and someone was taking his brother from his arms despite his protests. Then a stretcher was out and they were rushing Sam down the hall. Dean tried to follow but a doctor appeared, blocking him.

Dean turned and sunk into a waiting room chair, Bobby went to the nurse to forge the appropriate forms and told her to tell them when they could see Sam again. Then he came to sit beside Dean, putting a hand on the boy's soldier.

"He'll be alright, Dean," Bobby said. "I saw the injuries. I've seen your daddy with worse, hell I've seen you worse."

Dean nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the floor. "I know Bobby, I just…. Damn it I'm supposed to protect him, and he was in so much pain! How could I let this happen?"

"It ain't your fault Dean! The kid's thirteen, you should be able to leave in a hotel room for an hour without him getting kidnapped."

"I should have known."

Bobby snorted and shook his head. "For god's sake Dean, how could you possibly have known?"

"If I'd been a better hunter then-"

Bobby cut him off. "Then nothing! You couldn't have stopped this. And your brother is going to be fine, so stop torturing yourself. They'll set the leg and put a cast on him and you boys can get out of this town in two days, leave this behind you, I'll take care of whatever had him."

"But, dad-"

"I'll talk to your dad too, let him know where you went. You just go up to my house once he wakes up and stay there for a while, Sam'll get better and you can drive the poor kid crazy with how protective you are. Sound good?"

Dean considered it for a moment, and then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Bobby, I think that'd be good."

* * *

Good job, Sam. I knew you'd say the right thing to Dean, the voice said from inside Sam's head.

Go away.

But we're having such a good time, aren't we? the voice asked.

Just get out of my head! Sam didn't even know how the voice got in his head. He hadn't noticed it at all until it told Sam to lie to his brother. Sam didn't understand why the voice was so concerned if Sam told Dean about what the demons did to him. But when the voice said that he would do something to Dean, Sam didn't want to leave anything to chance.

How had this voice even gotten into Sam's head? It didn't make any sense. It just appeared right after his head started hurting . . .

Of course. It all makes sense. The demons must have done something to him. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get rid of it.

Come on, Sammy, the voice said. You really think you can get rid of me? I'm inside you. You're stuck with me, buddy.

Not willing to give up, Sam started thinking about ways to quiet his voice. However, his planning was cut short by a different voice calling, "Sammy? Come on, Sammy, wake up." Slowly, Sam followed the commands and found himself looking into the eyes of his brother. "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked softly.

"Mmmm . . ." Sam mumbled as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a stiff hospital bed and all around him were blank walls of white.

"Took you long enough. You scared me there, Tiger." Dean looked over Sam to make sure that his little brother was alright, and then said, "Once you feel better we're gonna go to Bobby's. That sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." No you don't, the voice said. Remember what could happen to your brother.

How could you do anything to my brother? You're in my head. You can't do anything.

True. But I can make you hurt your brother.

"You okay?" Dean asked since his brother was taking a while to answer.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So? What do you wanna tell me?"

"Oh . . . Just thanks. For taking care of me," Sam covered.

"No problem."

"Hello," Sam's doctor said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Fine, I guess. My leg still hurts pretty badly."

"Ah, yes. We would have set your leg earlier but we were afraid that you might have had a concussion, and we didn't want anything to happen to you while you were asleep."

"Oh . . . okay. So do you need to set it now?" Sam asked.

"If that's alright with you and your brother, then yes. I would prefer to to set it sooner rather than later, so that the bone has more time to grow back into its normal shape."

"If it helps Sammy get better, I say go for it," Dean said before looking at his younger brother, silently asking if Sam was okay with it.

Sam nodded his head and weakly said, "Yes."

"Alright. I should warn you that this is gonna hurt." The doctor stepped towards Sam's bed and placed his hands on the broken leg. "I'm gonna count backward for three. Three. Two-" the doctor jerked Sam's leg back into place.

Sam whimpered and grasped the bedsheets into his hands. Dean jumped up from his chair and grabbed his brother's hand, so quickly that it was almost painful, rubbing his thumb over the top of his brother's hand and mumbling comforting words to him.

"Alright. You're gonna need to stay here for a few more days," the doctor said. "Then you can be on your way."


End file.
